Deny
by Marionette
Summary: Draco cannot give up what he's known his entire life, not even for someone special. D/H.


"Don't go. Please."  
  
  
  
It was amazing how just three words could have such a profound effect on Draco Malfoy. His lithe frame stopped in it's tracks, his pale cheeks flushed a shade of pink, and his usually stoic silver eyes filled with some unreadable emotion. His lips would part, then close over and over, as if he had trouble finding the correct words. Then his proud head would bow in a gesture of helplessness, a rare sight since Malfoy's were never helpless, and he would turn with a sad reply on his tongue. "You know I have to."  
  
  
  
"Just tonight. I won't ask next week."  
  
  
  
Only one person could influence his feelings to such a degree that his cold, harsh façade would drop. "You said that last week. And the week before that." There was no happiness in his voice, no sadness. Just stating a simple fact that seemed to old and worn out to be said anymore. "You have to get over this, Harry."  
  
  
  
Harry Potter controlled his life. His heart ached that every week the raven haired boy he called his own would look at him, green eyes filled with the hope that maybe, just maybe, he may skip the meeting. That for one more week they'd be together. It was terrible to crush someone's dreams, it was even worse to do it regularly. "It's not like you ever do. What could it hurt, missing one of those stupid meetings?"  
  
  
  
Anger, now. "'Those meetings' as you refer to them," Draco spat coldly, "are important to me. Why can't you just accept that?" Was it so hard, understanding that he had beliefs? It wasn't that he didn't love Harry, or at least he thought he did, it was the simple fact that Harry wouldn't stop asking him to quit. It was impossible to try to tell him you just couldn't "quit" being a Death Eater. He'd been a follower since birth; Voldemort was his way.  
  
  
  
"When did following him become more important than me? Than us?" Jade eyes cast downward, hurt and fury equally mixed within them, "Draco.what did he do to you? You're not the same anymore." His voice was softer, gentler.  
  
  
  
"You want to know what he did to me Harry?" Ripping back the sleeve of the black robes he was wearing, he revealed his right arm. Engraved into his skin was the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. "That's what he did. I'm branded, I'm his." Lower, crueler, "And I asked him to do it for me."  
  
  
  
Bafflement. "How can you go to those meetings week after week knowing that you're dating their sworn enemy? Is this a game to you, because it's rather real to me." A pause, then more quietly, "I guess I had it all wrong."  
  
  
  
Blinking back the pain it caused him from hurting him, he walked stiffly over to Harry, grasping him to his chest. His voice was small and faded, but it could be heard. "I'm sorry. . . you know I want to be with you more than anything, don't you?" He backed up slightly and turned his head away in shame, "I can't deny what I've known my entire life. I don't want to stop being who or what I am. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded taking a step and regaining the embrace. "I'm sorry I asked you again. Sometimes I wish you'd come to my side, though."  
  
  
  
He felt tears spring to his eyes but blinked them back, refusing to let the emotions he felt overtake his entire night. "I have to go." He pulled away, "I hope you can forgive me."  
  
  
  
A soft smile. "I already have."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin', except for maybe the plot, small and however useless it may be.  
  
A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. It just begged to be written. Am I the only one who is quite tired of the "I'm a deatheater but secretly hate my father and everything connected to Voldemort" get up people give Draco? Geesh! Draco's been raised that way since the day he was born; he practically WORSHIPS his father. For some reason I really can't fathom him despising it.  
  
And now J.K. Rowling is going to make it so Draco turns out nice and joins the side of light and I'm going to look like an idiot. Oh well, nothing new.  
  
Shameless Plug: Go read "Mine, Too" by me and review! ^^  
  
Have a nice day, and make mine nice too by reviewing! 


End file.
